A Flower For An Angel
by ShellBell94
Summary: Miley loves Oliver, but she doesn't think he loves her because he tells Becca that he loves her. When Miley dies, a diary entry is read...will it make Oliver regret some of his choices? Oneshot


Ok, this is just a oneshot Moliver. On a forum, we're doing this thing called 101 kisses. My sister found it off of a LiveJournal Community. Credit goes to them.

**Ok, here's how it works. **

**There are 101 themes. You have to write a short fanfic about a Disney Channel couple using the themes. The stories can be anywhere from 60 words to 6000 words.**

**You have to use the same couple for all 101 themes. And you can't do the same couple as someone else. Send me a message to claim a couple. Once you complete the 101 themes your couple will become open to anyone.**

**You can do the themes in any order you want. You can interpret the theme any way you like. The only that matters is that there's some sort of romance; it doesn't have to be obvious. There doesn't necessarily have to be a kiss.**

I chose Miley/Oliver, so I'll be doing many oneshot fanfics for Miley/Oliver.

**-----------------------------**

Oliver nervously walked over to Miley, who was standing by her locker. "Hey, Miley…" Oliver stuttered.

"Yeah?" Miley turned to Oliver to see that he was holding a Chrysanthemum. She gave him a quizzical look.

"A flower for an angel,

A jewel for a princess,

A hug for a friend,

My love for a girl,

And a kiss for my love…" Oliver recited with lots of passion.

Miley gasped. "Oliver…I…I don't know what to say…"

Oliver smiled. "So you think Becca will like it?"

Miley blinked. "Becca?"

"Yeah…do you think she'll like it? I…I'm going to tell her that I love her tonight…"

Miley bit her lip. "Yeah…I'm sure she'll love it…"

"Great! Thanks!" Oliver shot Miley a warm smile before walking off.

_Uh oh_

_There you go again _

_Talking cinematic_

_Yeah you_

_You're charming_

_Got everybody starstruck_

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

The words of her song, 'If We Were A Movie', pounded in Miley's head as she watched Oliver walk off.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love _

_With in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

Yeah 

That night, as Miley sat on her bed, Oliver called her on her cell phone. She slowly picked it up. "Hey, Oliver…"

"Hey, Miley!" Oliver exclaimed. "I had the best night of my life! Becca loved the short poem and flower…and she said that she loves me! I can't believe someone as beautiful and perfect as Becca Weller loves me!"

Miley felt her heart drop lower and lower with the more Oliver talked about Becca.

Yeah, yeah When you call me 

_I can hear it in your voice _

_Oh sure_

_Wanna see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_Lala_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_I guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for the scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

When Miley and Oliver finally hung up, Miley's heart was torn apart. _Well…if that's how he wants to play…_

Wish I could tell you there's a twist 

_Some kind of hero in the sky_

_And we're together it's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it could be amazing (Could be amazing)_

The next day, Miley walked over to Jake and gave him a passionate kiss. "Whoa!" Jake exclaimed when they broke away.

Miley blushed. "I love you…" She made sure that Oliver heard this.

Jake smiled. "I love you, too, Miley," He kissed her, and Miley returned the kiss.

"I'll see you later," Miley walked over to Oliver. "Hey, Oliver! Isn't Jake just the greatest guy ever? He's so cute…and so sweet…"

_(If we were a movie) If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy (Right guy)_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

Play the happy song 

"Uh…yeah…" Oliver forced a smile, but when Miley walked away, he sighed slowly.

_(If we were) If we were a movie (Movie)_

_You'd be the right guy (You'd be)_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset (Watching the sunset)_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

Play the happy song 

Miley ended up marrying Jake, while Oliver married Becca. Miley died before the other three, and Oliver appeared at her funeral by himself. He hadn't told Becca about it. During the funeral, a page of Miley's diary was read. It was dated back to when they were in middle school. It went as followed: "Oh, I wish Oliver could feel the same way about me…I love him with all my heart, but he loves Becca. Sometimes I think that I should go up to him and tell him how I feel…but I don't want him to laugh at me. Besides, he has Becca now. I have Jake…but I don't think I truly love him with all my heart. Well…maybe this is how it has to be…"

Oliver's eyes widened. _She loved me? Oh, why didn't I ever let her know my feelings? Oh, why did I have to believe that I could never have her, so I instead went for Becca? Why didn't I tell her that I love her? Now she died thinking that I don't love her…_

After the funeral, Oliver placed a Chrysanthemum on top of her grave. "A flower for an angel,

A jewel for a princess,

A hug for a friend,

My love for a girl,

And a kiss for my love…" He slowly walked away.

_(Oh) If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

Play the happy song… 


End file.
